Hiroyuki Takaya vs. Bibiano Fernandes 2
The fight was for the Dream featherweight title with Bibiano Fernandes defending. The Fight The first round began. Fernandes missed a high kick. Nine thirty-five. Nine fifteen. They're still feeling each other out. Nine minutes. Takaya landed a probing inside kick. Eight thirty-five. Takaya landed an inside kick. Eight fifteen. Fernandes missed a high kick, slipped and stood. Eight minutes. Takaya landed an inside kick. Seven thirty-five. Fernandes got a nice double to half-guard. Seven fifteen. Seven minutes. Fernandes worked the instep. Six thirty-five. Six fifteen as Fernandes mounted, Takaya exploded out and they broke. The crowd applauded. Six minutes. Takaya landed a good inside kick. Five thirty-five left. Takaya landed an inside kick. Five fifteen. Five minutes. Fernandes landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Takaya landed a nice inside kick. Four fifteen. Four minutes with another leg kick from Takaya. The ref called a pause and warned both men to get more action. Three thirty as they touched gloves and continued. Three fifteen. Takaya landed a counter right. He landed a hard inside kick. Three minutes. Takaya landed an inside kick. Two thirty-five. Takaya stuffed a single and a trip to the clinch. Two fifteen. Fernandes landed some soft knees to the legs repeatedly. Two minutes. More knees. Steadily getting harder. More. The ref broke them up. One thirty-five. One fifteen. One minute. Takaya landed an inside kick. Thirty-five remaining. Fernandes landed a right and a blocked high kick and missed a half-hearted flying knee. Takaya had the ref adjust his glove with fifteen. The ref put the finger back in the glove. Takaya stuffed a double to the clinch. The first round ended and they clasped hands. The second round began and they touched gloves. Four thirty-five. Takaya landed an inside kick. Takaya stuffed a single nicely. Four fifteen. Takaya landed an inside kick. Four minutes. Fernandes grazed with a right. Three thirty-five. Takaya replied with an inside kick. Fernandes landed another right hand and a pair of inside kicks. Three fifteen. Fernandes landed an iffy right hand. Takaya landed an inside kick. Three minutes. Fernandes landed a blocked body kick. Takaya stuffed the single to the clinch. Two thirty-five. Fernandes worked the knees again, the ref broke them up quickly. Two fifteen. Takaya landed an inside kick. Two minutes with an inside kick from Takaya. Fernandes got a double. Takaya stood back to the clinch. Fernandes worked the knees. One thirty-five. More knees. More. And more. And more. One fifteen. The ref broke them up. One minute. Thirty-five. Takaya landed an inside kick. Fernandes stuffed a double to the clinch. Fifteen. The second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. Fernandes landed a right hand. Takaya stuffed a single. Four thirty-five left now. Takaya landed an inside kick. Fernandes landed a right to the body. Takaya stuffed a single sprawling almost through the ropes. Four fifteen. The ref kept trying to break them, Fernandes was refusing. They broke. Takaya landed an inside kick with four fifteen. Fernandes got a double. Four minutes. Three thirty-five. Takaya tried to stand, Fernandes put him back down. Takaya stood to the clinch. Three fifteen. Fernandes pulled guard. Takaya landed a right hammerfist. Three minutes left. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Takaya landed a pair of rights and a left. Two minutes. Takaya landed big rights and lefts there. Takaya landed a right and blocked a triangle. One thirty-five. Takaya had the back. Fernandes regained guard. The ref stood them up with one fifteen, no he moved them to the center. Takaya landed a right and four lefts. One fifteen. A big right. One minute. Thirty-five. Fifteen. Takaya was staying active. Takaya landed a left hand and a right. Fernandes worked for an armbar. Takaya defended and the third round ended. Takaya won by unanimous decision to win the belt.